Maybe
by Skylo
Summary: Captain Falcon and Olimar slash. Read to find out ;)
1. Prologue

Captain Olimar and Captain Falcon were very different; Falcon was a big, strong, and famed hero; Olimar...not so much. He felt out of place among all the other Brawlers. He was tiny, for one, and his fighting skills were next to none. He wasn't sure why he had even been summoned to help in the Subspace Emmisary, or how his name had even been imentioned/i. He was weak, and so were his Pikmin, as far as he was concerned.

So nothing between them was immediate.

When they met, Olimar was terrified of Falcon. How could he not have been? With a single punch he wiped out an entire army of Pikmin! Olimar had resented him for the longest time because of that. And to top it off, he dragged him right into battle! He didn't seem to care about Olimar's size or strength, or listen to his protests, or notice that he was scared shitless of him. Maybe he had just wanted a companion, or, after saving him from that robot, maybe he felt obligated to protect him. During that time they spent together, Olimar never thought of it like that. All he could think about was how far away he wanted to be from the man. It took a while, but Olimar slowly began to see that Captain Falcon wasn't such a bad guy after all.


	2. Chapter 1

When Tabuu had finally been defeated, and all the worlds were in their rightful place, the Brawlers were battered and weary, some with broken bones and others with nasty cuts. All anyone wanted to do was get back to their homes and rest, but Zelda, curse her, pointed something out. She said that if an evil like this should arise again–and it surely would–that it would be better if they were all together. She described the ragtag team as "a force of good" and "guardians" that could train each other and work as a team to become better fighters. This made Olimar feel uncomfortable; could he ever truly be called a 'hero'? And furthermore, what about his wife and kids? He he decided to ask Captain Falcon about this–truthfully, at this point, he was the only Brawler he felt confident enough to talk to. By this time Olimar was ok with him being around. His fear had gone and his resentment had vanished during the several occasions where Falcon had saved his life.

Olimar tugged on his hand, much like a child would if he needed to 'potty'. Olimar felt very small in comparison.  
Falcon looked down, dragging his attention from Zelda's speech.  
"What is it?"  
Olimar shyly scuffed his boot on the ground.  
"Does this mean I have to abandon my wife and kids? I can quit my job, but I don't think my family would like me being away."  
Falcon stared at him for a second.  
"You have a family?" he asked, getting down on one knee so they could speak properly. Olimar nodded, feeling a little guilty that he'd never told him.  
Falcon's expression was unreadable.  
"And yet, they sent you ihere/i, where you could've easily been eaten alive, or burned to death, or ihell/i, you could've died if you tripped and cracked your helmet!"  
Everyone was looking at them by now. Olimar's face was scarlet red, and he looked away.  
"I guess..."  
Falcon shook his head, his teeth clenched.  
"And you have a ifamily/i. Who the hell does that?! They could've lost you forever!"  
Olimar straightened, getting a little irritated, and looked him dead in the eye.  
"Hey! I'm not as weak as I look! I'm here because obviously someone thought I could help! And look what we did!"  
"Look at you! Even the strongest of us could've been killed on this journey!"  
Olimar froze, and suddenly it sunk in.  
Falcon was trying to icompliment/i him. He'd risked so much to help them, the consequences of his death more dire for him than anyone else. He was brave and, despite what he and everyone else thought, he'd been strong. Not just for his family, but for the entire world. Falcon was trying to ithank/i him.

Olimar blinked, truly touched by the gesture. He met Falcon's gaze again to see him grinning like a fool. Olimar grinned back, despite himself.  
"You've got guts, Olimar," he chuckled, standing up. Finally, he noticed the Brawlers, still staring, and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Eh, sorry bout the outburst."  
Olimar's face was red again.  
"Yeah, sorry."


	3. Chapter 2

Since that day, Olimar and Falcon became good friends. Olimar had never had a best friend before, and he suspected that Falcon hadn't either. Something about their friendship was off; they both seemed a little too involved in it. Falcon was protective of him, which Olimar thought was pretty nice. It had been a long time since he didn't have to protect someone else. His family was all he knew, so it was nice to have a couple less things to worry about. His wife had reluctantly agreed to let him stay with the other Brawlers; she did demand lots of visits and letters though, and really, it wasn't too different from when he worked at Hocotate Freight. There was still flexible hours, decent money, and back-breaking work. All the money he collected came from their adventures. You find treasure in the darnest places! Plus sometimes he'd wake up to find a pile of money sitting on his bedside table. The other Brawlers insisted they didn't know where it came from, but he could tell by the assortment of currency exactly who was giving him donations. Normally he hated charity, but he knew for a fact that many of the heroes were filthy rich, and other than the mansion payment and a weekly supply of food, they had nowhere to spend their money. One thing he never did find was gold rings or emeralds, but he knew Sonic would be the last person to willingly give up money..


	4. Chapter 3

After a couple months, the other Brawlers began training him. He was the only one of them who wasn't too good at hand-to-hand combat, and he suspected that a lot of them were just excited to be mentors. Surprisingly, Meta Knight, who was an experienced mentor, refused to teach him. Olimar understood though; Meta Knight was really only a teacher of the sword. Besides, he got plenty of good lessons from Falcon and Donkey Kong, who he could relate to a bit more. After all, Olimar had no swords, no guns, no magic, and no claws.  
One thing Falcon told him was "Use your size to your advantage". That was easy for him to say.  
When Olimar first heard that, he ran up and kicked him in the shin, and while Falcon hopped around on one leg, he smirked and said, "You mean like that?"

Falcon never really retaliated. His lessons were always gentle–mostly defensive moves and forms. It was unnerving to Olimar. If he'd seen the jostling he got during Donkey Kong's lessons..  
Olimar tried to provoke him, but Falcon had surprising restraint.


	5. Chapter 4

One day, during a training session with Donkey Kong, Olimar broke his arm. It was purely an accident; Donkey Kong had made a grab at him, and Olimar remembered (too late) that he couldn't block a grab. Donkey Kong lifted him up over his head and threw him across the stage. Olimar quickly performed a front flip, to re-gain some composure, and tried to roll on his landing. He'd seen Link do it once before, and it didn't look hard, but his helmet was bulky and got in the way. He ended up landing on his arm at a weird angle and broke it. He didn't cry, but when Donkey Kong started carrying him back towards the house, he didn't object. Doctor Mario patched him up, and really it wasn't too bad, but Falcon acted like he'd gotten his face smashed in. He immediately went to yell at Donkey Kong, and then came back to Olimar's room with an ice pack and an armful of pillows.  
His people take longer to heal than humans. A broken arm could take anywhere from 8 to 12 months to heal. His right arm was broken, and his left handwriting wasn't even legible, so he didn't write to his wife for a whole month. After that month, he decided to go visit. He knew his wife would be furious about his arm–which is why he put off his visit–but she'd be angrier if she didn't get to see him after a month without letters. When he walked in the door, he was greeted by his son, who instantly latched onto his leg.  
"I missed you daddy! Why didn't you write?"  
Olimar smiled.  
"Daddy's hurt. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."  
His son let go of him and stared, eyes huge, at his cast.  
"Woooow! So you're like a war veteran now?"  
Olimar chuckled.  
"No, it was just an accident," he replied, patting him on the head.  
His son gawked at the cast again.  
"Did iMario/i sign this?"  
"Of course he did, silly. We're friends...sorta. A lot of them signed it, see?"  
"Whoooa..."  
"Where's your mother?"  
"Kitchen."  
Olimar strolled into the house. Nothing had really changed from his last visit, except a couple stains on the carpet. He entered the kitchen to find his wife feeding the baby. She turned when he came in and set down the spoon. His daughter happily stuck it in her mouth and waved her little arms at her father. Olimar smiled and waved back.  
"You didn't write," he wife started.  
Olimar grinned sheepishly and lifted his injured arm.  
"Can't. I had a little fall."  
She didn't look surprised, or really even that concerned, which troubled Olimar. The smile dropped from his face.  
"What?"  
His wife crossed her arms, jaw set.  
"You have a family to think about. Have you forgotten about us? All you do is send money and the occasional letter. And then you go and get yourself ihurt/i? What if you had died, hm? What if you died and I never knew? Are you too submersed in your little group to think of us?"  
"Of course not, honey!" he blurted. "I think about you guys every day!"  
She shook her head.  
"You're in too deep. You're so wrapped up because you think you're one of the 'cool kids' now, don't ya? You can act like them, you can hang out with them, but one thing's for sure, you'll never be one of them! You're not a fighter, Olimar! You're a father! A husband...Or at least you used to be.."  
Olimar dropped his arms to the side, completely speechless. What was she trying to say?  
"Dear..?"  
She took a deep, shaky breath and slid a piece of paper out of her back pocket, unfolding it and placing it on the table between them.  
Olimar looked dumbly at the piece of paper. He didn't read it; he knew what it said. His breath caught in his throat.

"I want a divorce," she said.


	6. Chapter 5

Olimar was a mess. He'd outright refused to sign that damned piece of paper, but he knew his wife would just send it in the mail. He didn't tell anyone what was wrong, and when they asked he told them he was fine.  
But Falcon saw right through him. He already suspected what happened, though he had yet to find the paper, which Olimar had shoved under his mattress shortly after it was sent. Olimar knew he was worrying him, but he just wasn't ready to tell. He hadn't even really accepted what was happening, how could anyone else? He knew he should tell him–if anyone could help him through this, it was Falcon. But he felt like he didn't deserve comfort, at least not for now. He had abandoned his family, and quit his job, and this was his punishment. He'd just have to suffer through alone.


	7. Chapter 6

A couple weeks after his return, Falcon had finally had enough. He grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him up to eye level. Olimar huffed and kicked his legs futilely.  
"Put me dowwwn!"  
Falcon shook his head.  
"Not until you tell me what's been going on!"  
Olimar continued his struggle for a few more seconds, then fell limp, defeated.  
"My wife wants a divorce," he said, so quietly Falcon had to strain to hear. He slowly lowered him to the ground, where he stumbled.  
"Do you..?"  
"No, of course I don't. It's not just that I love her, but I also love my kids. I can't lose them. If anything, I'd fight for their sakes."  
Falcon nodded grimly.  
"What are you gonna do?"  
Olimar clenched his fists.  
"I dunno. I've been trying to figure it out. The court would never allow me full custody, not while I live here. I'd probably only get visitation."  
Falcon grinned.  
"You'd better put up one hell of a fight. Get as many visitation hours as you can."  
Olimar smiled.  
"That's not a bad idea. I just wish we could still patch this up..."  
Falcon's gaze hardened.  
"You really think that could work?"  
Olimar sighed, slumping his shoulders.  
"Not really, no."  
Falcon blinked, obviously saddened by his friend's drop in spirit.  
"Look, buddy, sometimes things work out a certain way because they're meant to. Who knows? Maybe you'll find someone else."  
Olimar perked up.  
"You think so?"  
"With a face like that, of course!"  
"I dunno," Olimar said uncertainly. "My wife is the only person I've ever dated. I'm not exactly 'stud material'."  
Falcon laughed.  
"Who is?"  
"You..." he said quietly. Once he realized what he'd said he put his little fists up to cover his mouth.  
"U-Uh, I mean–"  
"Don't sweat it," Falcon chuckled. "I get it all the time."  
Olimar punched him playfully in the gut with his good arm.  
"I don't believe you, ya ugly mutt."  
Falcon just laughed again and scooped him up, yelling, "You know what you need? Ice cream!"


	8. Chapter 7

Over the next couple weeks, the two spent all of their free time together. Olimar couldn't train because of his arm, so it freed his schedule up considerably. All he had to do was paperwork. And boy, it was a lot of paperwork. At first Olimar insisted upon doing it all himself, but as soon as Falcon saw his chicken-scratch left handwriting, he took over with the pen. Turns out, his handwriting was very neat. He and Olimar spent a good deal of their time filling out papers. Afterwards, they didn't have a lot of options in the way of entertainment. Olimar couldn't play videogames, or duel, or even go adventuring with the others. He and Falcon usually spent their time watching movies and playing pranks on the other Brawlers. Unfortunately, this resulted in Olimar breaking his other arm. This time it wasn't entirely his fault though; Falcon was the one that convinced him to put a spider in Bowser's bed.  
Afterwards, Olimar felt something like a potato. He couldn't even feed himself! Falcon had to do everything for him. From then on they mostly watched T.V. and talked. They talked a lot, far into the night. Sometimes they'd just sit out on the roof and enjoy each other's company.  
Once a week they'd visit Olimar's family. Falcon had to wear this bulky space suit so he could breathe on the planet, which had Olimar dying of laughter at how ridiculous it looked. Olimar's boy was ecstatic from the moment Falcon ducked into their tiny house. He told Falcon he was his favorite, but Olimar knew his real favorite was Samus. Olimar was surprised to find that his wife hadn't yelled, not once. Not when she saw that both his arms were broken, and not when he brought Falcon, though later she pulled Olimar aside and tried to scold him, telling him that he was "dangerous". Olimar had just laughed. He caught her eyeing him suspiciously every chance she got, but it wasn't a cautionary look. She looked as though she saw something about him that Olimar didn't, which confused him. She'd always been very perceptive. What could Falcon possibly be hiding from him? They told each other everything!  
Each time they left his house, Olimar found himself lingering for an extra second. He didn't want to leave his kids, and though he'd never admit it, he missed his wife. Lately though, she's been distancing herself from him. All hope of saving their marriage was gone, it seemed.


	9. Chapter 8

One day, when they were heading back to the ship after a visit, Falcon noticed the sullen look on his face as he turned away from the door. He nudged him playfully and cocked his head towards town.  
"You've never showed me around. That's kinda rude of you."  
Olimar rolled his eyes.  
"Forgive me, your royal tallness, I'm a little too crippled to be giving tours."  
Falcon nudged him again, almost sending him toppling onto the pavement.  
"Come onnn. It's not like you got things to do. Well, that you ican/i do."  
Olimar sighed heavily.  
"Fine."  
Falcon fist-pumped and ushered Olimar in the direction of town. It wasn't anything too impressive. Some tall buildings, a couple of small shops, quaint houses peppered here and there. The grass wasn't exactly green and the air had smog. Olimar's planet was definitely not a pretty place, but it was his home planet. Still, it could never compare to the beauty of Smash Mansion, with it's many gardens and clear night skies. It made him feel homesick; Smash Mansion was his real home now. It was depressing to him that he could no longer call the place he was born and raised–and where his children were born and raised–home. These gloomy thoughts swam around his head all day, so he didn't pay attention to much of what Falcon said until he pointed out a group of girls.  
"Hey, tiger," he whispered, elbowing him. "Look at those dames over there."  
They were watching, and when Olimar glanced at them, they giggled. Olimar was considered very attractive among his people, as far as he knew. He looked back at Falcon and cocked his head to the side.  
"What?"  
"You should go talk to them."  
"No way! Look at me!" he cried, lifting both his arms futilely. "I'm a cripple!"  
"So? Tell them you're a warrior. Chicks dig that. They'll be all over you!"  
"Okay, first, I'm not a warrior, and I'm not about to lie, and second, what do I care? I'm not interested in them."  
Falcon blinked.  
"What? They're not cute enough?"  
"No, they're great, it's just.."  
"You're wife?"  
"No. I'm just not interested."  
"Well then what are you interested in?"  
"Nothing, nobody. I'm not up to it right now. I'm going through a lot. I'm not ready for stuff like that."  
Falcon nodded slowly.  
Olimar sighed heavily and stood up.  
"I wanna go home. I'm tired."  
"Nuh-uh-uh. Not until you take me to dinner."  
"Ughhhh why?"  
Falcon smirked.  
"You owe me for being a lame tour guide."


	10. Chapter 9

Twenty minutes later they ended up in a small, family-owned restraint called "The Dropper". It was one of Olimar's favorites. He hadn't been there in forever; his wife had always insisted on home-cooked meals during his visits. But he used to go there every day during his lunch break, so he knew most of the people that worked there. When they took their seats, a woman came up and greeted them. She had been recently hired, as far as Olimar knew. She took one good look at Falcon, screamed, and ran into the kitchen. Olimar couldn't help it. He laughed. Falcon sat there with the most insulted look on his face. Several people from surrounding tables stared at him, but he paid them not mind.  
"Sure, I'm tall, but I'm not ithat/i ugly, am I?"  
This made Olimar laugh harder.  
"What's going on in here?" someone yelled. It was the manager, Wessen. He was short, even for a Hocotatian, and pudgy, with a big, poofy beard. He looked more like a mad scientist than a cook. He surveyed the room, and when he saw Olimar, who was still laughing, he broke out into a wide grin.  
"Oli-man!" he cried.  
Olimar stopped laughing and swiveled to face him.  
"Wessey!"  
The man rushed over and pulled him into a tight hug. Once he set him down, he caught sight of his injuries and laughed heartily.  
"Been jumping off of cliffs again, I see."  
Olimar rolled his eyes.  
"How can you still remember when I broke my leg? I was 15!"  
Wessen shrugged.  
"What can I say, you still look it!"  
Olimar laughed.  
"And who's your friend here?"  
"This is Captain Falcon. We've been on quite a few adventures together."  
The man stared up at Falcon and scratched his beard.  
"Adventures, eh? So you're the one who did this to him!"  
Falcon jumped at the sudden accusation but relaxed when the man laughed again.  
"It's about time someone toughened this boy up! Good to meet ya!" They shook hands. Wessen had a surprisingly firm handshake for a creature of his size. He turned back to Olimar and shook his head.  
"So the rumors are true, are they? You're a full-blown hero now, aren't ya?"  
Olimar shrugged.  
"I dunno if I'd say that."  
Falcon cut him off.  
"Yes, he is. He's a brave hero."  
Wessen broke out into a grin and slapped Olimar on the back.  
"Good for you, lad! You're going places, that's great! Now, how can I help you fine gentlemen?"  
Olimar chuckled.  
"You already know what I want, Wessen."  
"I do," he affirmed. He turned to Falcon. "And for you?"  
Falcon shrugged.  
"Whatever he's having."  
"Alright, I'll be right out with your orders, then. Anything to drink?"  
"Water's fine," Falcon replied.  
Olimar bit his lip.  
"I want a beer."  
"Beer? Since when did you start drinkin', lad?"  
"Since my wife asked for a divorce."  
Wessen's eyes widened.  
"Oh right, I heard somethin' about that. Sorry lad," he said, patting him on the back. "It's a real shame."  
Olimar shrugged.  
"Yeah, I know."  
With a last sympathetic look, Wessen turned and disappeared into the kitchen.  
Falcon frowned at him.  
"You okay?"  
"I'm fine," Olimar huffed.  
They remained silent for a couple minutes.  
"So is the water here like normal water? You guys don't breathe oxygen, so there's none in it, right?"  
"No, there is. It's oxygen in the lungs that we can't handle. In small amounts, it's ok. Though I'm sure my body has built up a resistance by now, with all the time I've spent on your worlds. I've had a couple leaks in my suit, and as far as I know it hasn't affected me. I still wouldn't risk it, though."  
Falcon nodded.  
"It would be cool, though. To not be separated by these clunky things," he said, knocking on his glass helmet.  
Olimar shrugged.  
"I guess. I'd have to do some major experimenting before I'd feel confident enough to take it off," he replied. Something in his eyes told Falcon he'd roused his curious nature. Olimar was very smart, but as of late he hasn't made any interesting discoveries. Falcon chuckled as Olimar settled into his 'think pout'. To anyone else, he looked severely confused, but Falcon knew he had so many ideas in his head. Sometimes while they talked, he'd bounce ideas off of him, because Falcon helped him think. Falcon was a fairly smart man himself.  
Finally the waitress arrived with their meal. She blushed and set their plates down, as well as their drinks.  
"I'm sorry about earlier, sir," she mumbled, addressing Falcon. "You surprised me, is all. Y'all's meals are on the house."  
Falcon smiled a charming smile.  
"It's no problem, and thank you."  
She smiled back and walked into the kitchen again, tray tucked under her arm.  
Falcon picked up a fork.  
"I know how you do this, I think," he said. "You pull your arms in, right?"  
Olimar nodded.  
"Try not to spill your food."  
Falcon took his fork and scooped up some food–he never bothered to ask what it was–and popped his arm into his sleeve. The insulation was very thick, so it was hard not to brush his food all over the inside.  
"Jeez, how do you do this all the time?"  
Olimar shrugged.  
"Practice. And don't worry about the air, your suit will close off the sleeve when it senses harmful air conditions."  
"Okay."  
By then he had just gotten the fork to his mouth. He took a bite, then choked.  
Olimar started laughing so hard his stomach hurt.  
"I had him put frosha in your food!"  
Falcon grimaced, then swallowed.  
"What the hell is frosha?"  
"It's Wollytoad intestine!"  
Falcon glared hard at him.  
"Why did you do that?"  
"It's for calling me a bad tour guide," he replied smugly, and if it wasn't for the casts he would've crossed his arms.  
"Now I'm hungry."  
"Well so am I! And I am inot/i eating that."  
"Quit your whining. You can eat when we get home."  
"You're so mean."  
"I know~ Now feed me!"  
Falcon sighed, rolling his eyes as he spooned a mouthful of the stuff into Olimar's mouth.  
"Mm-mm! It's delicious!"  
Falcon huffed and repeated the complicated ritual of eating some himself.  
"Wow that_ is_ good! I think I'll eat it," he said, pointedly going in for another bite. Olimar's half-starved look didn't deter him, but he didn't eat anymore. As he fed Olimar, other people started to stare. Olimar noticed, and blushed, but Falcon did not.  
"People are staring," he mumbled, embarrassed.  
Falcon grinned wickedly.  
"Don't worry, baby, I'll feed you 'til the day I die," he said loudly.  
There were a few awkward coughs, giggles, and a couple "aww"'s.  
Olimar glared.  
"So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Give me my drink."  
Falcon obliged, and Olimar drank the whole thing down in one go.  
"Another!" he demanded.  
Falcon laughed, beckoning to a nearby waitress.  
"Can I get another beer? And keep 'em coming."  
She nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. A minute later, she emerged with a tall glass of beer.  
"Holler if ya run out," she said, casting a fond glance at Olimar. He grinned stupidly, obviously drunk already. He wasn't very big, so it made sense.


	11. Chapter 10

By the time they left, Olimar had drank five beers, which was quite a feat in itself. Falcon had to carry him back to the ship–his arms weren't exactly helping with balance.  
"I think that waitress liked you. Maybe now that you're loosened up, you'll have more guts. You should go back and talk to her."  
Olimar made an odd gesture of dismissal.  
"Bah, Nello? I don't like her like that. We've-been-friends-since-I-was-about-this-high," he slurred, trying to demonstrate how tall he was with his hand without moving his arm too much. While Falcon was carrying him, though, the height was quite an exaggeration.  
"'Sides, I like you!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around Falcon's neck. Falcon froze on the spot, Olimar still a giggly, drunken mess in his arms.  
"Really? Or is that just the beer talking?"  
"Dunno~" he sing-songed. "I mighta had too much," he whispered, as if it were the most secret-y secret ever.  
Falcon rolled his eyes, trying to shrug off the earlier statement.  
"I'm tired. Let's go home."  
"I wanna sleep with youuu~"  
Falcon gave him a harsh look.  
"No."  
"Whyyyyy?"  
"Just because," he replied, setting him in the passenger seat of the ship.  
Olimar pouted.  
"Can I drive, then?"  
"Now way."  
"But you're not expeeeerienced with spacesh'ps."  
"I'm good enough. If I let you drive you'll kill us."  
Olimar became frustrated, but didn't respond as Falcon slid into the pilot seat.  
Falcon started it up, and they took off.


	12. Chapter 11

Falcon's head hurt. He sat up and opened his eyes, but he was so disoriented it took a while to actually focus on what was around him. He was still in the ship–he knew that much. The next thing he noticed was that his helmet has busted open. He seemed okay, and though the air felt thin, he was able to breathe it. He looked over to see Olimar, unconscious. He looked unhurt, and surprisingly, he was breathing the free air too.  
"Did we die?" he wondered aloud. As if in response, Olimar lifted his head and shook it.  
"Ugh, whahappen?"  
Falcon had to smile.  
"I think we've made a discovery."  
Olimar looked around, then sat up in alarm, the sight sobering him up instantly.  
"It's ruined! I told you to let me drive. Even drunk I could've done a better job," he grumbled. "That's great. Just a bad case of deja'vu, except this time I have to deal with an iidiot/i!"  
Falcon rolled his eyes.  
"Quit being so dramatic. We can fix this, okay?"  
Olimar looked down at himself, then looked back up, annoyed.  
"Well iI/i can't help you. Oh, I know! Maybe you should find a race of plant-animal things to help you!"  
"Oh stop it. All we have to do is find a place high enough to get some signal. I have my communicator."  
"Well I'm not going."  
"You think it's safe here? You can't hide in the ship, it doesn't have any doors."  
"Yeah, thanks to you," Olimar huffed.  
Falcon sighed, exasperated.  
"Look, I'll carry you, okay?"  
Olimar just grunted.  
Falcon scooped him up and placed him on his shoulders.  
"Do you see anything? Like a mountain or a tall hill?"  
Olimar pointed.  
"Yeah, there's a hill to the east. Looks high enough."  
"Lead the way."


	13. Chapter 12

Falcon started off in the direction of the hill at a leisurely pace.  
After a while, Olimar growled.  
"Come onnnnn I wanna get home!"  
Falcon laughed.  
"Why are you in such a hurry? Aren't you curious-"  
"-about the air? Yes, I am. The air feels thin to you, doesn't it? It's thick to me. It doesn't have a ton of oxygen. It seems we've stumbled upon a rare planet that can sustain both of us. We'll definitely have to document its location but...I have more important things to worry about right now."  
Falcon hiked him up, jostling him a bit.  
"Come on, you know as well as I do that if we leave, we won't be back for a while. Let's just enjoy this for now."  
Olimar seemed to consider this, then shrugged.  
"Well I haven't had a vacation in a while."  
Just then, a tiny animal scurried by. Olimar only got a glimpse of it. From what he saw it was purple, and reptilian, but with long legs, which wasn't typical of reptiles. He watched it go by with piqued interest, and when it disappeared into the odd-colored foliage, he sighed.  
A minute passed in silence.  
"I have something to tell you," he admitted quietly.  
Falcon blinked. "What is it?"  
"My arms–well, they're healed. They have been for about a month now."  
Falcon stopped and unceremoniously dumped him onto the dirt, drawing a surprised noise from Olimar. Olimar stumbled to his feet.  
"You–why didn't you tell me?!"  
Olimar scuffed his boot on the ground, staring at a couple bugs that had emerged from underneath it.  
"I..I liked being taken care of..I hated always having to be the strong one, the one that had to make all the hard decisions and do all the dirty work. I was exhausted."  
Falcon dropped to one knee, trying to capture Olimar's gaze but failing.  
"Why didn't you just say so?"  
Olimar looked up, startled.  
Falcon continued.  
"If you needed help, all you had to do was ask. You don't have to brave everything alone, you know. I'd do anything for you, don't you get that?"  
"I-I'm sorry," Olimar replied. "I guess I've just been so frustrated lately.."  
Falcon patted him on the head, earning an annoyed look.  
"That's ok. Now come on, let's get those casts off."  
They started walking again.  
"So does this mean you'll carry me?"  
"No way. You're heavier than you look."  
Olimar tried to cross his arms, failed, then pouted until he tripped over a rock, landing on his face.  
"Oww.."  
Falcon turned back and helped him up.  
"Wait..this is perfect!" he exclaimed.  
Olimar glared at him.  
"Got your revenge, did ya?"  
Falcon put his hands up.  
"No, no, look! The rock is sharp!"  
"Oh so it's better because I could've cut myself?"  
"iUgh/i, look."  
He dug the rock up from the soil.  
"Sit up," he instructed.  
Olimar obeyed, still confused.  
Falcon took his arm and set it over his knee. "Hold still," he commanded, lifting the rock up menacingly. Olimar jerked his arm away from him.  
"What, are you trying to break it again?!"  
Falcon shook his head.  
"I can use it to crack open the casts."  
Olimar curled his arm against his stomach protectively.  
"I dunno.."  
"Don't you trust me?"  
Olimar opened his mouth, about to make a sarcastic comment, but shut it again. Something in Falcon's gaze told him now wasn't the time.  
"Y-Yeah. I do," he mumbled quickly, thrusting his arm back out.  
Falcon studied his face for another second. "Okay."  
He raised the stone once again, and brought it down hard. Olimar flinched as it made impact with his cast, cracking it right down the middle. He peeked an eye open.  
"It worked!"  
"Not yet, it hasn't," Falcon replied, smashing the rock against it a couple more times. Finally, it split in two, clattering onto the ground below. Olimar stared at it a second, then slowly moved his arm. It was weak from months of disuse.  
Falcon took his other arm and removed the other cast.  
"How do they feel?" he asked when he was finished. Olimar frowned.  
"Still pretty much useless. But a lot better, thanks."  
Falcon nodded, throwing the rock over his shoulder.  
"Let's get going. It's getting dark."  
Olimar nodded as well, still trying to get his arms functioning again.


	14. Chapter 13

They trekked for another hour. Because Olimar's legs were so short, he got tired halfway through, so Falcon started carrying him on his shoulders.  
Olimar did most of the talking; about his findings on the planet so far, and giving directions towards the hill.  
Falcon looked up at the sky.  
"It looks like it's gonna rain. We need to find some shelter. See anything?"  
Olimar squinted, his vision already impaired by the dark sky.  
"There's a cave over there, I think," he said, pointing.  
Falcon picked up the pace as droplets of rain began to fall from the clouds. They pushed past some damp brush and arrived at the opening of the cave.  
Falcon lifted Olimar from his shoulders and placed him on the ground. They were both already soaked by then. The cave was fairly shallow, but provided enough space for the both of them to curl up inside.  
By the time they'd both settled in, Olimar was already rambling about how suddenly the rain had come on and how quickly it got dark.  
"Maybe the days are shorter here. Did you get a good look at it before we crashed? If the planet's small that could explain it–"  
Falcon chuckled.  
Olimar pouted.  
"What?"  
"No, it's nothing. It's just nice to hear you talk."  
Olimar looked away, hoping Falcon couldn't see the faint blush that had spread on his face.  
"T-Thanks.."  
Falcon shifted so that he was laying on his side, and Olimar followed suit.  
"Hey, Olimar?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you remember anything about last night?"  
"Well..I remember you tried to set me up. Again," he giggled.  
"Nothing after that?"  
"Not really," Olimar said. He was lying. He'd never admit to anything he'd said.  
"You said..that you liked me."  
"I was drunk," he replied shortly, earning a hurt look from his friend.  
"Yeah, right." Falcon turned the other way, so that his back was to Olimar.  
Olimar sighed heavily.  
"Look, I dunno what I meant by that. Maybe I do like you. _Like_ like. _Maybe_."  
Falcon turned back to face him.  
"Maybe?"  
He started moving closer, and Olimar looked down shyly.  
"Maybe..."  
"You sure it's just a 'maybe'?"  
"I-I dunno."  
"I don't think it is.." he whispered, placing a hand on his cheek. It was a new feeling. For too long they'd been separated by a glass helmet, but not anymore. Olimar's skin was soft, and Falcon's hand was warm. They stayed there a second, enjoying the newfound contact.  
Olimar's heartbeat quickened as Falcon moved his fingers to pull at his collar, exposing his neck. Before Olimar could stop him, he'd quickly moved his lips there, kissing. Olimar could only grasp his shoulders as he continued.  
He found himself pulling him closer, heart beating erratically. Sometime during, he found a shred of sense.  
"S-Stop."  
"Why?"  
"I just.." he pushed him away slightly, breathing hard.  
"I dunno."  
Falcon smiled knowingly.  
"Okay," he whispered, grabbing him by the face and leaning in for a kiss. Olimar couldn't resist him. It was brief, and left him dizzy for a second or two. Falcon laid back down and closed his eyes. Olimar stared at him, then laid down too.  
_What the fuck just happened?_


	15. Chapter 14

The next morning, Falcon woke with a jolt. Olimar, who was curled against his side, lifted his head slightly.

"What is it?"

"N-Nothing," he replied quickly.

Olimar gave him a look, but didn't press it any further.

"I'm hungry," Olimar complained. He stood up and stretched, his back sore from the hard stone he'd slept on.

"Do you think we'll be able to find breakfast?"

Falcon stood also, shaking off his dream.

"I dunno. We don't have weapons, so hunting's basically out. You're supposed to be the explorer here, why don't you explore us up some food?"

Olimar rolled his eyes.

"Explorer or not, the next _logical_ thing to do would be to try the forest. There's plenty of plants, so maybe one of them has fruit."

"Good idea," he replied.

"I'm just saying some meat would be nice, since I didn't get to _eat_ last night."

Olimar shrugged.

"How was I supposed to know you were gonna crash us?"

Falcon didn't reply, just shook his head and started off without him. Olimar ran to catch up.

"Wait! I'm sorry.."

Falcon turned, crossing his arms.

"Look, I know I screwed up, but you don't have to keep rubbing it in my face," he said.

Olimar nodded slowly.

"Yeah I'm sorry..I just..."

"Just..?"

Olimar looked away, suddenly at a loss for what to say. Just what? Just feel confused, after all that's happened? Just feel embarrassed about last night? Just couldn't look him in the eye anymore? He scuffed his boot, stirring up a cloud of dust. Falcon had moved closer to him, leaning forward expectantly. Olimar kept his head down, still trying to collect his thoughts.

Falcon got on his knees and attempted to catch Olimar's eyes, without much success. Olimar kept looking at him then looking away. After a minute, a hot blush spread across his face.

"Quit looking at me," he grumbled, making a move to turn away. Falcon caught his arm and spun him around to face him. Olimar finally looked up, surprised to see Falcon's expression had softened. His eyes widened, and he tried to struggle out of Falcon's grasp, but he knew it was futile. Falcon was much bigger and much stronger than he was. Falcon suddenly put an arm around his waist and pulled him flat against his chest. He tilted his head to the side, and Olimar already knew what was coming next.

They kissed. Olimar trembled slightly, feeling the resistance slip from his body almost instantly. He wanted it, but he didn't. Hell, he didn't fucking know. But it was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time, and after six years of always having someone waiting for him, he was getting desperate. He closed his eyes, hands moving up to forcefully grab Falcon's face and push his tongue past his lips. Falcon seemed a little surprised, but didn't react beyond a small groan. Olimar started biting—his wife never permitted it, but Falcon didn't seem to mind. He bit until his lip bled, and then licked over it as a sort of apology.

_Wait, wait, wait!_

He yanked backwards, and since Falcon wasn't prepared for it, he escaped his arms. Olimar stumbled a bit, disoriented, and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"..Will you..stop that.." he panted.

Falcon's expression was completely blank, and he looked genuinely confused when he said, "..why?"

Olimar froze.

_Why..?_

It wasn't a question he was ready for. A simple question, one word, three letters, but he found it impossible to answer.

He growled and pushed past Falcon, heading towards the nearest thicket and disappearing into it.

Falcon snapped out of it and got up to follow.

It took a bit of searching, but he managed to find Olimar. He was standing at the base of a tree, jumping, arms outstretched to the branches above, where there were several orange fruits. Falcon chuckled.

"Need some help?"

Olimar looked up and scowled at him.

"No, thank you," he huffed.

Falcon rolled his eyes and sat down next to him, watching him struggle to reach the fruit. After a second, he spoke.

"Why do you keep pushing me away?" he asked quietly, almost as if he were asking himself rather than Olimar. Olimar paused, grimaced, then shook his head. Falcon was staring at him expectantly, and Olimar glanced up at him briefly before resuming jumping at the tree. Falcon's gaze hardened. He stood up, snatched a fruit from the tree, and pushed it into Olimar's arms.

"Tell me, damnit!"

Olimar blinked, eyes wide. Falcon was scaring him. He turned the fruit in his hands, disappointed at how light it felt. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

"I just feel like I'm going to hurt you. I've already been divorced, I'm not ready to lose my best friend, too. At least I know...if we stay just friends I can't hurt you like that."

Falcon clenched his fists.

"Don't you get it? You already have! I'm never going to be able to stay 'just friends', I won't do it! You keeping me at arm's length is driving me crazy! Can't you just forget about your baggage for a while? It's not all about you!"

Falcon had...an almost pained look in his eyes. Olimar sighed again.

"But I'm doing this because I care about you.."

"If you truly cared about me, you wouldn't do this to me," Falcon muttered, turning around and marching back in the direction of the cave.

Olimar clenched his teeth.

"Why are you so hard-headed?!" he shouted. "You couldn't possibly understand the hard decisions people like _me_ have to make! Maybe if you'd _grow up_ instead of being so selfish, you'd understand that I'm doing this for you!"

Falcon whipped around, a dangerous glare on his face.

"Don't try to turn this on me. I know you like me too. Maybe if you weren't such a _masochist_ and quit keeping yourself from everything that makes you happy, your wife would still love you! Did you ever think about that?"

Olimar growled.

"Take that back!" he snapped.

"No!"

Before he could think about it, he was running at Falcon, top-speed, so irate his heart stopped for a second. He blacked out; he couldn't see what he was doing or where he was going, all that registered was the satisfying feel of his fist connecting with something, hard, and the thump of a body hitting the ground.

His vision slowly started to come back, but it was blurry, and it took him a while to realize there were tears in his eyes. He was breathing heavily, adrenaline pumping throughout his body like electricity.

Falcon was on the ground, rubbing his jaw.

It started to rain.

At this point, Olimar's typical reaction was to become defensive, pointing fingers or just flat-out yelling, to make sure his point got across. But his throat had closed up, his legs gave out beneath him, and he dropped to his knees. His other reaction would've been to apologize, to try to help or beg for forgiveness, but he couldn't do that either.

Falcon had pulled his hand away, revealing a dark purple bruise. Olimar looked down at his hand, made a fist, then relaxed it again. Had he done that? He vaguely remembered a short lesson on the Falcon Punch, which he'd failed.

Falcon looked up at him, anger burning in his eyes, and Olimar prepared for the backlash.

But it never came.

The soil was turning to mud, the knees of his suit were getting filthy, but his legs were useless to him now. Falcon just stared at him, rage still evident on his face, but he didn't move, didn't speak, and it was frightening. Falcon always said what he was thinking, always had a rebuttal, _something_, but he didn't do anything.

Olimar looked behind him and saw the fruit Falcon had helped him get, and he felt so ugly and selfish. He dropped his head into his hands and began to cry. Olimar never cried, not when he broke his arms, not when his wife left him. But now, his whole body was shaking with heartbroken sobs. He couldn't stop crying. He fell into the mud and curled into a ball, his stomach starting to hurt from the powerful sobs that he practically choked out.

Falcon stood up and left, without a word.


	16. Chapter 15

Olimar slept there for a while that night, in the rain. It was freezing, but he couldn't bring himself to move. He stopped crying after a while, deciding instead to just lay there and wallow in self-pity. He felt so lost and confused. Why had he gotten so angry? Why was he getting defensive over his ex-wife? Could it be that...he still cared about her? He cared about both of them, _loved_ both of them, but it seems that Falcon was the only one who wanted him. And he'd screwed it up, all because of _her_. Because she went and broke his heart, and he didn't want to trust anyone with it again. Falcon was right, _he_ was the one being selfish. He wasn't afraid of hurting him, he was afraid of hurting himself. It was depressing that he was more concerned about himself, after all they'd been through together. He never took Falcon as the emotional type until now.

He sat up, limbs numb from the cold, and stood. He needed to get someplace warm.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Falcon woke with a start. Olimar was laying on the other side of the cave, as far away as possible (which really wasn't far at all), shivering. He was soaked from the rain that still poured outside, and his suit was covered in mud. He whimpered each time a soft breeze drifted into the cave.

Falcon watched him for a minute, his resentment starting to ebb. Jerk or not, he wasn't about to let Olimar get sick and possibly die. He sighed heavily, dragging himself from his place on the floor. He put a hand on Olimar's shoulder, and Olimar flinched and cracked his eyes open.

"Olimar, if you stay like this, you're gonna freeze to death," he explained. "Don't take this the wrong way but..you need to take your clothes off."

Olimar shivered, glaring up at him, but more out of annoyance than actual hate.

"I-Is that o-one of your smooth m-moves?" he grumbled.

Falcon smiled despite himself.

"Why? Is it working?"

Olimar grumbled some more, something about pigs. Falcon picked him up and set him in his lap, moving his hand towards the zipper on the back of his suit.

"N-No.."

Olimar tried weakly to push him away. Falcon swatted his hand.

"Stop it, you're being immature."

As always, he was right.

Falcon pulled off Olimar's suit and tossed it, leaving him in just his underwear. He was really shivering now, and Falcon felt a pang–something like pity, mixed with a desperation to be close again. He wrapped his arms around him, practically swallowing him in his muscled embrace. He lay down like that, and Olimar didn't protest. After a second, he relaxed and burrowed further into his arms.

"..'m sorry.." he mumbled drowsily, closing his eyes. Falcon tightened his grip on him.

"I know."


	17. Chapter 16

Falcon woke suddenly that morning when something bonked him on the head. He looked up to find Olimar standing there, arms crossed and looking quite irritated. He was still in his underwear, and Falcon had to restrain his laugh. It's impossible to take someone seriously when they're half-naked.

"How did I let you talk me into this? What, am I supposed to walk around like this all day?"

Falcon grinned slyly.

"Well-"

"Don't answer that!" Olimar snapped, cheeks turning red. Falcon shook his head and chuckled.

"Don't ask questions you don't wanna know the answers to.~" he sing-songed. Olimar rolled his eyes.

"What are we going to do about my suit?"

"Hmm...burn it?"

"No comment," Olimar said loudly, gathering his suit in his arms and trudging out of the cave. Falcon scrambled to his feet and chased after him.

"Where ya going?"

"To find some water. There's gotta be a stream or something out here, especially after all that rain."

Falcon nodded, then remained silent for a second, before grinning as a thought occurred to him.

"So..you're gonna go wash it?"

"Yup."

"Ya know...I think you got some mud on your leg, too."

"Probably."

"It wouldn't be a good idea to just leave it there..."

"Yeah?"

"And it wouldn't be smart to put on a clean suit if you yourself aren't clean.."

"Where are you going with this?"

"You should take a bath."

Olimar froze, then turned around slowly, the weirdest look on his face.

"And..?"

"And I think I'm a little dirty too..." he said coyly.

Olimar rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"Uh-huh."

"And I might need help washing my back.."

Olimar snorted loudly.

"Ah, I see what you did there."

Falcon laughed.

"So how about it?"

Olimar didn't turn around.

"God, you're such a pervert."

"Please?"

Olimar stopped again and looked at him. Falcon was putting on his best "beg face"; it wasn't something that would work on anyone. Olimar's would put it to shame. But lord knows how long Falcon had been gunning for him, and he really felt like he was being harsh. He couldn't honestly say he didn't like him.

He sighed loudly.

"Fine."

"Yes!"

"But I don't want any funny business, promise?"

Falcon put his right hand over his heart.

"Promise," he said, but the smile in his voice told Olimar he didn't mean it. He sighed again and continued walking.

Sometime later, Olimar and Falcon found a small waterfall, leading into a large pool. They stood at the top, looking down into it.

Falcon smiled broadly.

"Wow, this is awesome!"

"We could've just washed in the stream..instead of following it all the way here. I'm tired," Olimar grumbled. Falcon patted him on the back.

"Come on, it was worth it!"

Olimar tried to be stubborn, but soon enough a smile crept onto his face as well.

"I guess you're right...It's much more romantic anyway..."

"What?"

"Uh–nothing! Let's go!"

"Ladies first!"

"Hey–!"

Before he could protest, Falcon had yanked down his underwear and shoved him over the edge. By the time he surfaced, Falcon had already stripped and dove in to join him.

He came up for air and splashed Olimar in the face, laughing.

"No, hey! Stop it!"

Falcon splashed him again, cupping his hands to create a small wave.

"I'll never surrender!" he declared. Olimar couldn't help but laugh, and dove under, sucking water into his mouth before jumping back out and spitting it in Falcon's face. Falcon coughed and spluttered.

"No fair!"

"All is fair in love and war!" Olimar cried.

"Oh? And when does the love part come in?"

Olimar threw more water in his face.

"Oh shut up."

Falcon shook the water from his hair, much like a dog, and Olimar shielded himself with his hands.

"No, seriously! Haven't you at least _considered_ it?"

"Of course I have. And I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because okay, one, size difference–"

"I thought that would just make it better..."

"Two, I have kids. What would I say?"

"They're kids..they probably wouldn't mind. I know your boy likes me–"

"Three, I'm still.."

"Still?"

Olimar looked away.

"I still love her."

"And you're hoping she'll come back to you, right?"

"Maybe."

Falcon groaned.

"Jesus christ, Olimar! You're _divorced_! That's the last thing on her mind! Meanwhile, I'm here, practically _at your mercy_ and you won't give me a second thought! What's wrong with you?!"

Olimar lowered himself so that his chin dipped into the water, which was about as close to hiding as he was gonna get.

"I'm scared.."

Falcon blinked in surprise.

"O-of me?"

"Of everything. That my kids will grow up without a father, that the woman I loved for six years hates me, that things will change and that there's nothing I can do about it. I had a stable life, a _family_, and it all got snatched away in the blink of an eye. And now, we're stuck here, on this god-forsaken planet for who-knows-how-long, and all I can think about is making everything normal again!"

Falcon sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair.

"Look, I know it's not easy, but nothing ever is! And you're right, things will change, whether you want them to or not. The important thing is to go with it!"

"..you don't get it."

"No, no I don't! I don't get why you tell me you like me and then push me away when I try to return your feelings. I don't get why you can't just let loose for once and be with me–I don't get _you_Olimar! You're so complicated and I wish I could just say forget it, but I can't! I _love_ you!"

Those words rung in his ears, and his heart pounded.

_'I love you.'_

God, it had been so long since he heard those words.

"I...I love you too," he breathed.

Falcon opened his mouth, clearly about to go on another rant, and stopped.

"What?"

"I love you too, Falcon," he repeated. "More than I love her."

Falcon's eyes widened.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do."

Falcon moved forward, uncertain at first, and put one hand on Olimar's cheek, the other around his waist. He leaned down slowly, and Olimar caught on and met him halfway.

They kissed, shyly, because neither of them were sure what the other was thinking. But soon enough, the kiss became more sensual, more needy. Olimar moaned softly, making Falcon laugh.

Olimar pulled back, expression set to pout.

"Hey, if I cooperate, you're going to have to stop with the laughing. It makes me feel embarrassed," he complained. Falcon just leaned forward and kissed him again.

"I can't help it..you're so cute."

Olimar blushed darker and gave him a stern glare.

"Hey!"

"What? It's true," he said, trailing a hand down his cheek and making him tremble. Olimar turned his head away slightly.

"W-Whatever.."

Falcon grabbed his face and pushed their lips together again, gently at first, then gradually getting rougher. Olimar moaned into his mouth, reaching up to tangle his fingers in his hair. They parted for breath, and Falcon reached down and stroked him right between his legs. Olimar gasped.

"Too fast?"

Olimar shook his head.

"No it's–it's fine."

Falcon smiled, leaning in for another kiss as he continued to stroke him. Olimar pulled closer to him, using him for body heat since the water had gone cold. It was already dark, but that hardly registered with him as Falcon continued pleasuring him.

"A-Ah! Oh god.."

Falcon snickered into the kiss, pulling back to stare directly into his eyes while he stroked him. Olimar's entire face was stained pink, and his breathing was ragged. Falcon absolutely adored it.

"I..thought..I..told you...not to laugh..AH!"

Falcon grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you."

Olimar hadn't realized they drifted closer to shore until Falcon pushed him up onto solid ground. He had also forgotten that they were both completely naked until Falcon stepped slightly out of the water. He tried not to stare, but...

The butterflies he was getting turned from excited to nervous real fast. Falcon tilted his head.

"Are you okay? Should we stop?"

Olimar took a deep breath.

"No, no. I'm fine..." He cut off, not sure what exactly he wanted to say.

"You're not. If this is scary we can just–"

"It's not! I really want to, I do. But, can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

Olimar blushed. "D-don't hurt me, okay?"

Falcon looked uncomfortable.

"I can't exactly guarantee that.."

Olimar's face turned tomato red. "That's not what I–!"

Falcon's eyes widened in surprise. Olimar lowered his voice.

"..just...don't do it unless you mean it."

Falcon's gaze softened.

"Of course."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Olimar smiled, relieved, and beckoned for him to come closer.

"I trust you," he confessed, putting his little hands on the other's face. "I know it doesn't always seem like it, but I do. I was just afraid to put any faith in anyone for a long time but I realize...you were always there for me. So thank you."

Falcon smiled back and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "That's all I ever wanted to hear."


	18. End Of Part 1

The ground was cold, but their bodies were warm. Olimar got over his initial fear–hell, he forgot everything else–and focused on Falcon. Their fingers weaved together and their lips met as their climaxes crashed upon them like the rain that had begun to fall. His heart beat in time with Falcon's, whispered _I love you's_ filled the air with a sweet, fuzzy emotion he had never felt before. He released all inhibitions that night–he had fallen for his best friend. It was liberating and beautiful and he wanted to scream it from the rooftops.

Olimar was his.

* * *

End of Part 1. Feedback is much appreciated!

...please..?


End file.
